


Sparrington Drabbles

by the_dala



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jack/James drabbles and ficlets, ranging from funny to sexy to sad and everywhere in between. Each chapter will be labeled in more detail.</p><p>April 29th, 2015 - added Daybreak and Just Catting Around</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneaky, Lying...

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write a lot of drabble/short ficlet requests for friends back in the day. Rather than post such short bits of writing individually, I figure I'll collect them all as chapters in a single post, in order of publish date. These will all be Sparrington, and I'll give warnings/notes for each chapter as well as update the tags.
> 
> Nothing to warn for in this one; it's General Audiences and light-hearted. Originally published April 19th, 2004.

“Ouch!”

“Would you stop being such a ninny!” James snapped, reaching for Jack again. The pirate scuttled to the other end of the bed, favoring his left foot and pouting. James rolled his eyes heavenward. “For God’s sake, you come back after three months at sea and now you won’t let me touch you?”

“I've always been sympathetic to _your_ aches and pains,” Jack protested, waving his hat around to fend James off. “Remember Christmas last year?”

“When I had broken my arm in a skirmish with a Spanish privateer?” James sat back on his heels and huffed. “You stubbed your toe on the windowsill, Jack. It’s hardly the same thing.”

Looking coquettish, Jack propped the offended foot on his other knee and bobbed it around in the air. “I’ll give only if you kiss it and make it all better.”

“Agreed.” James took the wounded foot gently, bent his lips to the big toe, and promptly flung his full weight down on Jack, who let out an indignant _oof_.

“Sneaky, lying pi - commodore!”

“Your feet are dirty,” James replied calmly, wriggling to distract him. Jack’s mouth twisted in appreciation and he went still as James leaned down to breathe hot against his ear. “Now what was that about kissing and making it all better?”


	2. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warning: character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published April 21st, 2004

Jack kicked the door open without even checking the lock. His pistol immediately trained on the man standing by the window in the commodore's office.

Gillette turned to him, his eyes red-rimmed and his ginger hair mussed like he’d been running his hands through it.

“Do it,” he said hoarsely, the pleading note in his voice wrenching fresh anguish from the bleeding, aching flesh of Jack’s heart, which was not so black as he’d once thought. Not tonight, and not for these three years past.

“Wasn't your fault, lad,” he said, coating his tone with the same clover-honey softness he’d often used in the late hours of the night, rocking James back from dreams of burning sails and Jack himself swinging in the breeze. James – _James_ –

The young lieutenant shook his head wildly. “It was!” he cried, stalking forward. “It _was_ – I fell, and I was in the water, and I couldn't get back up the hull – couldn't help – couldn't save him...” With trembling fingers he gripped Jack’s hand, pressing the cold steel muzzle into the hollow of his throat. “You came here to kill me, Sparrow, because I let him die. So bloody do it!”

Jack pried himself loose, eyes locked on watery blue. “Hush,” he said past the knot in his throat. “You didn't let him die. Nobody ever _let_ Jamie do anything. He went down defending his ship, an’ his men, and that’s all he would've asked –” His words broke abruptly, cleanly. 

Gillette fell against him as the pistol clattered to the floor. Jack clenched his hands in the blue wool overcoat, so familiar - and yet he knew he’d never mistake it for the one that belonged to James, the one that carried his scent, the one now lost to whatever madly daring captain had finally sunk the _Dauntless_ , leaving behind a broken lieutenant and a pirate lost with no more north to guide him home.


	3. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Originally published July 15th, 2004.

The best nights are the ones where James doesn’t sleep alone. Running a close second are the ones on which he goes to bed alone, but does not wake up that way.

“When did you get in?” He presses his face to Jack’s belly, feeling the ripple of muscle as the pirate strokes his hair back.

“‘Round four. Didn’t have the heart t' wake you.” He shifts closer, sliding down lower from where he’d been resting against the headboard.

James harbors his drowsy smile in the faint hollow beneath Jack’s cheekbone. “What have you been doing for near two hours?”

“Oh, nothin’ much,” Jack says, kisses on James’s brow as breezy as his voice. “Watched you sleep, thought the same thoughts over and again.”

“And what were those thoughts?” James finds the spot at the base of Jack’s neck that always makes him roll his shoulders and then turn boneless.

Jack murmurs softly, his eyes closing at the gentle rub. “How you get more beautiful the more I miss you, an’ how I love you.”

“Tell me how you love me, Jack,” James says, curling arms around his pirate’s waist. Jack stretches out, lying half atop him with his knee crooked around one leg.

“You know how,” he mutters, beard tickling James’ ear. “True an’ deep an’ however hard you like.” His hand creeps under the hem of James’s nightshirt, lifting it up past his thighs.

“Forever?” His voice comes out in a gasp as he pulls Jack nearer, rocks his hips against solid weight and pressure.

There are a thousand ports of call in Jack’s dark eyes, an endless moonbright sea. “Aye,” he says, the promise he can’t make and James would be foolish to accept. But he says it again nonetheless, his face intent. “Aye, for it’s ours t’ take.”

James kisses him on each eyelid and believes it. Although that sea stretches farther than either man can comprehend, it always leads Jack back to him, and he knows it always will. Whether it is the end of a lonely day or the start of a happy one, as it is now, matters little. All days belong to the two of them, all nights are their own to claim. Tangled in each other’s arms, they welcome this particular morning with guttering cries and whispers of _mineyoursmine_.


	4. Just Catting Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature Audiences  
> Originally published July 16th, 2004.

The first time James takes Jack in his mouth, which is almost immediately after Jack does the same for him with very profitable results, he discovers something more interesting than the taste and the texture.

Jack _purrs_.

It’s not the same kind of sound he made while James was thrust halfway down his throat. That was carefully orchestrated to drive James mad with pleasure, and it was clear to James even when he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly that Jack meant to do it. This soft thrum sounds involuntary, like Jack doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. It ends in a growl when James pauses to reflect.

“Problem?” Jack looks down at him, his pupils huge and dark and his lids narrowed. James has seen that look from many a cat – _we both know you want nothing more out of life than to keep me content, so get to it._

James drops a kiss on the head of Jack’s cock, reaching up to pry Jack’s fingers from where they’ve been digging into his skull. “You need your nails trimmed.”

Jack’s lips curve in a smirk and he taps James on the nose. “So sorry. I get a bit careless after I’ve had my cream.” He strokes his hands through James’ loose hair, kneading with his fingertips. “Better?”

“Much,” James replies. He returns to his task, sliding his lips down the smooth shaft, flicking his tongue, taking him as deep as he’s learned how, wanting to hear...

“Ohhh,” Jack sighs, and he starts up that rumbling purr again. James smiles around the pulsing organ in his mouth. Jack’s toes curl when he comes and he remembers not to tug on James’ hair while James is swallowing him down. It doesn’t taste anything like cream, but he can understand the comparison nonetheless. Fastidious as any cat, he licks Jack clean before crawling up his body to the beckon of a crooked finger. They nestle under the sheets together, stroking palms along tired muscles.

James kisses the gold ring piercing Jack’s left nipple. “You purr, did you know that?”

“An’ you yowl like a tomcat on the prowl,” Jack replies with a throaty chuckle, “what of it?”

“I do not,” James protests sleepily, a yawn making his ears pop.

Jack tuts and says, “Hush. Catnap before the sun rises.” James is asleep before he finishes the sentence.


End file.
